Survive the Nightosphere 13
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when you get Hawkeye, Oliver Quinn, Ren, Stimpy and a few other surprises put together? Answer the 13th season for Survive the Nightosphere!
1. Arrow's Down

Survive the Nightosphere 13

Chapter 1: Arrows Down

Both Hawkeye and Oliver Quinn found themselves in cages right next to each other.

"Uh, what hit me" said Hawkeye as he was looking around.

"Don't tell me we're in that warm place" said Oliver.

"Whaaaa!" cried an unfamilir voice, "I've been bad and now I'm in hell!"

As the two gazed they noticed an odd shaped cat with no tail and a big blue nose.

"What's your name kid?" asked Oliver.

"Stimpy" sobbed Stimpy, "I lost my friend Ren!"

"If we could only get ourselves free" said Hawkeye.

"Hey, just what we were going to do" laughed Jake as he came over with the keys.

"Joy!" laughed Stimpy.

Jake ended up freeing the trio.

"Finn is releasing more prisoners, come along with us" laughed Jake.

"Say you're a dog right?" asked Stimpy to Jake, "You won't chase me or anything?"

"No, not really, I hate running" continued Jake.

Finn began releasing Ursela, Two-Face, Starkiller, Mileena and Kingpin.

"About time" said Kingpin, "does this mean I get to see my lawyer?"

"Not exactly" continued Finn.

"It's a reality show, I've been here before" laughed Ursela, "you'll like it big boy."

Poor Kingpin felt disgusted that Ursela took a liking to him, Jake began to free other prisoners such as Viper, Alejandro, Duncan, Two-Face, Mileena and Courtney. As for Ren, he was held up in a cage being next to a very pricey lawyer known as Max McMann Jr.

"So you were a criminal defense attorney?" asked Ren.

"Heck yea, at least there are no Canadians down here" laughed Max.

"I wouldn't count on that" continued Ren.

"Ren!" laughed Stimpy as he ran toward the cage, "Oh Ren, I've missed you so much!"

"Aw, isn't that sweat" laughed Max as he was freed by Jake and Ren freed by Finn.

"Hey you're that pricey criminal defense attorney" said Courtney.

"And you're the annoying Canadian reality television stars, how the heck did you get down here?" asked Max.

"For your information, I know quite a lot about the law" continued Courtney.

"Oh, could any of you two defend us?" laughed Lady Deadpool as she was in her cage.

"How about my friend Freddy over here?" asked Deadpool pointing to Freddy in his cage.

"Don't put me anywhere near him" said Freddy, "he's been driving me mad!"

"Hey, how about a little hand here?" asked Chucky as he was in his cage.

"Oh, free me, free me!" laughed Pennywise.

"You kind of remind me of a client I once had" laughed Max to Pennywise.

"Yea, I have that look" laughed Pennywise.

"There's a creepy guy in green not far beyond here" said Chucky as he was released, "with some other crazy folks."

Shao Khan hated being in a cage again, along with Jason Voorhees, Quan Chi, Sinestro, Lex Luthor and Leatherface, they couldn't stand the Leprechaun.

"Did I ever tell you how many times those pesky teenagers foiled my schemes?" asked the Leprechaun.

"About only a thousand times" sighed Lex.

"Well I am going to tell you a thousand and one times!" laughed the Leprechaun.

"If we get on the same team this season can we try to vote him off first?" asked Shao Khan to the others whom nodded.

"Well about time" laughed Quan Chi as he and the others were freed.

"Come on, Hunson is going to divide you up into two teams" laughed Finn.

As the two led them to where Hunson Abadeer was located, Hunson noticed a few new faces.

"Ah yes, now for the teams, first team will be comprised up of Hawkeye, Oliver, Max, Duncan, Alejandro, Courtney, Viper, Kingpin, Mileena, Ursela, Starkiller, Two-Face and Stimpy you'll be known as the Sleak Sharks; second team will be comprised up of Jason, Freddy, Deadpool, Lady Deadpool, Chucky, Pennywise, Sinestro, Lex, Quan Chi, Shao Khan, Leprechaun, Leatherface and Ren you'll be known as the Lucky 13" laughed Hunson.

"You mean Ren's not going to be on the same team?!" cried Stimpy as he began to sob uncontrollably

"Oh boy, here we go, not only I am on a team filled with Canadian reality stars, but also a cry baby" continued Max.

"I want Ren, at least Ren's a kind skinny jerk!" cried Stimpy as he began to sob.

"Oh, I got an idea, why not we trade can trade the Leprechaun for Stimpy!" continued Deadpool.

"Hey I am beginning to like Deadpool already, we may not have to vote off someone on our team" laughed Quan Chi, "good thinking Wade, uh I mean Deadpool."

"That's okay" laughed Deadpool.

"Joy, I can be with Ren!" laughed Stimpy as he ran off to hug Ren as he gave him a big bear hug.

"Aw, I was hoping to have some fun with the big blue nosed cat" sighed Oliver, "oh well, got to go with a crazy Leprechaun."

"Fine" sighed Hunson, "you two can switch teams just this once, everyone follow me!"


	2. Clown Car Challenge

Chapter 2: Clown Car Challenge

Hunson ended up leading the two teams to two clown cars.

"Today's first challenge of the season will be an easy one, it'd be a race between the two teams in these two clown cars, you'll have to fit all of your teammates in order to qualify" laughed Hunson, "then you are going to go to this journey across a race course and make it to the finish line."

"Oh joy, I've always wanted to go into a clown car!" laughed Stimpy as he grabbed Ren.

"Oh no, there is no way I am getting in that thing" said Ren.

"Yea, me either, just because I happen to be a clown does not mean I'd fit in there" laughed Pennywise.

"Nonsense!" laughed Stimpy as he grabbed both of them and shoved them right on in, "Looks comfortable! Come on fellas, let's all go in!"

"You heard him" said Deadpool.

Deadpool along with Lady Deadpool then headed on in, along with Shao Khan, Jason, Leatherface, Quan Chi, Chucky and Sinestro.

"Hey, this is comfortable" laughed Chucky.

For the Sleak Sharks, things were not as sleaky as they had hoped it'd be, the Leprechaun was the only one who got in without a fight, while Max McMann along with Duncan and Courtney were fighting to get in.

"Oh no you don't, I want in!" said Max.

"You hate Canadians!" said Courtney.

"Time to shove these two in!" laughed Duncan who pushed both Max and Courtney in.

Soon Starkiller along with Viper, Mileena, Kingpin, Hawkeye, Oliver Quinn, Alejandro and Two-Face got in. One member stayed out being Ursela.

"There should be plenty of space" said the Leprechaun.

"I beg to differ!" said Duncan who was trying to find room.

"Oh my, oh well!" laughed Ursela.

"No!" cried everyone on the Sleak Sharks as Ursela made her way into the clown car.

It was rather cramped than in the other clown car, as the Lucky 13 had the head start with Stimpy driving, the Leprechaun was doing his best to steer his team's clown car, yet Ursela's size made it very impossible for him to move it.

"Bah, I had better chance at going after pesky teenagers!" cried the Leprechaun.

"If we loose can we vote off her first?" whispered the Kingpin to the other teammates.

"We'll think about it" said Duncan.

Confessions:

"Uh, so hard to steer with someone that large" said the Leprechaun.

"Ha, never had a lesson in my entire life I always wanted to drive a clown car!" laughed Stimpy.

End of confessions.

The clown cars were catching up with each other, in spite of Ursela's size preventing the Sleak Shark's car from moving forward.

"Bah, I don't believe it, we're neck and neck!" laughed the Leprechaun.

"Ha, I am going to beat you at your own game!" laughed Stimpy.

"Oh no you don't!" roared the Leprechaun.

The Leprechaun tried to desperately steer the car to get rid of the other clown car, however because of Ursela's weight, he ended up loosing control and the clown car began to flip over a few times until it landed right up side down.

"Wonderful move genius!" laughed Duncan.

"Looks like you were not so lucky after all" laughed Alejandro.

"Shut up!" cried the Leprechaun.

Confessions:

"I promised Kingpin we'd vote off Ursela first, but because I like to see people squirm I am going to secretly tell otherwise" laughed Duncan.

End of confessions.

"And the winners are the Lucky 13!" laughed Hunson, "Sleak Sharks you'll have to vote off someone, as soon as you all get out of that clown car."

For the Sleak Sharks the choice was going to be between Ursela and the Leprechaun.

"For the one who'll stay for another day, they'll get a candy surprise, so Starkiller, Hawkeye, Oliver, Alejandro, Duncan, Courtney, Max, Mileena, Kingpin, Viper, Two-Face you are all safe and the last candy for the night will be going to Ursela" said Hunson, "sorry Lucky, you luck just ran out!"

"My name isn't Lucky, it's the Leprechaun!" roared the Leprechaun.

The Legendary Billy then grabbed the Leprechaun and placed him on the Catapult of Shame where he was launched right off.

"See you later loser!" laughed Mindy.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 13!" laughed Hunson.

Kingpin wasn't pleased that Duncan didn't get the team to vote off Ursela.

"Watch it punk, I am keeping an eye on you" said Kingpin, "I specifically told you to vote off Ursela, not the Leprechaun."

"Why, so you could get to his pot of gold?" laughed Duncan which the Kingpin grabbed him by his throat.

"Cross me like this again and I will make you pay" said the Kingpin as he headed off.

"We'll see about that" laughed Duncan.


	3. Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy Challenge

Chapter 3: Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy Challenge

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 13, new season with new faces and a few old ones, yea things got off to a rocky start with some of the contestants in both teams. Yet for the Sleak Sharks, they indeed got into a miss, Kingpin didn't want Ursela around who could blame him so instead of having her go first, Duncan managed to mess with him and get the Leprechaun off first.

So will Kingpin get even with Duncan? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 13!

End of commentary.

Confessions:

"That idiot thinks he can get away with this" said Kingpin referring to Duncan, "but I'll break him."

"So the big guy thinks he can take down me, we'll see about that" laughed Duncan.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept outside, Hunson ended up waking them up with loud music.

"Stop with that music, I was having the dream of a life time" said Ren.

"Greetings, welcome to the next challenge which I call the Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy challenge" said Hunson.

Confessions:

"How does he know it's my favorite challenge!" laughed Stimpy.

"What a stupid challenge" said Ren.

"Uh, no way am I doing this one" said Freddy.

Jason ends up folding his arms refusing to budge.

End of confessions.

"Okay, the catch is to see how long you'll last with a mind control helmet on you" said Hunson.

"So you were following us while we were alive" said Ren.

"Of course I was" laughed Hunson.

As the contestants were led to an area, the Legendary Billy had helmets ready and placed each helmet on each contestant.

Confessions:

"I look stupid with one of these things on" said Max.

"Uh, can't stand this on my head" said Starkiller.

End of confessions.

"Okay, here is the controller, when I press the music, you'll all dance to the tune of the Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy music whoever can have the most members of the team last the longest wins immunity" said Hunson.

Hunson ends up turning on the music which alerts the contestants in a trance, the song is displayed in a typical fashion. The only willing member of Lucky 13 to do the dance with the music was Stimpy as he was overjoyed with it as he danced to the tunes, the Sleak Sharks were also on their way down as Max along with Two-Face and Starkiller already wanted to take off their helmets. Two-Face ran off with the helmet with the music still following him.

"Got to get this off" said Two-Face as he had a smile on him, "must stop thinking happy thoughts!"

Two-Face grabbed a rock and started to smash the helmet with it, by the time it was over, Two-Face was quite dizzy and collapsed on the ground. For the Lucky 13, Sinestro was annoyed with the music, always being forced to smile all the time, he and Leatherface decided to mash each other with large rocks to get the helmet off.

"Aw, isn't that cute they're happy doing that" laughed Hunson as he noticed it.

For the Sleak Sharks, Duncan and Viper were next, Duncan's solution ended up ramming the helmet toa large pile of rocks while Viper managed to find a screw driver to get the helmet off of her head without hurting herself as much as the others. Poor Hawkeye and Oliver were frozen with a smile face on them.

"This is worse than what the Joker does to his victims" said Oliver to Hawkeye.

"You're telling me" said Hawkeye.

Mileena had a scary smile on her with her shark like teeth shown as she was doing the dance with the others.

Confessions:

"Wow, that's scary and happy" laughed Hunson.

End of confessions.

Deadpool and Lady Deadpool were obviously as thrilled as Stimpy was in singing along with Stimpy while dancing with the helmet to the Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy song. Poor Shao Khan wanted to take off the helmet so he ended up taking out his large hammer and started to smash himself with it to get the helmet off.

"That's how Ren got his helmet off the first time, but with a smaller hammer" laughed Stimpy as he was all with smiles while dancing to the tune.

Shao Khan kept on hitting himself until he fell unconscious, soon the Lucky 13 didn't find themselves lucky so more as other members of the team began taking off their helmets while the Sleak Sharks stayed on tolerating the humiliation which surprised Stimpy.

Confessions:

"Gosh, I thought everyone would like the song" said Stimpy.

"I hate it!" cried Sinestro, "Turn that stupid song off!"

End of confessions.

As soon as the music stopped, Hunson ended up counting who was left, and the Sleak Sharks were the winners.

"Okay you can stop smiling now" said Hunson, "you won the challenge."

"I know, but our faces are frozen ike this" said Oliver.

"Looks like I'll have to get Mephisto with his magic again to undo this, as for the Lucy 13, you'll vote off someone" said Hunson.

Indeed it was going to be a vote between Sinestro and Shao Khan.

"Wow, Shao Khan, you ended up hitting yourself with that large hammer of yours and Sinestro you were one of the first members of your team to take off the helmet, not a very bright idea either, but the one who'll stay for another day will be Sinestro, sorry Shao Khan you hit yourself a little bit too much" said Hunson.

Shao Khan found himself on the Catapult of Shame, where Mindy ended up pulling the lever of the catapult sending him far off.

"Ha, see you later loser!" laughed Mindy.

"There goes another one" said Mandy.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 13!" laughed Hunson.


	4. Dress Your Log Challenge

Chapter 4: Dress Your Log Challenge

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 13, it was quite a happy challenge for some, and a sad challenge for others whom really wanted to take off that mind-control helmet that made them sing the Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy song. Despite Stimpy being a veteran at this gig, his team the Lucky 13 didn't make it as Shao Khan had a few hits to the head too much with that hammer of his.

In the end, he got sent off on the Catapult of Shame, now who will be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 13!

End of commentary.

Sinestro hated the last challenge and wasn't thrilled what the next challenge would be.

Confessions:

"Bah, that was a stupid challenge, what other stupid challenge would Hunson throw at us" said Sinestro.

"I just loved the last challenge" laughed Stimpy, "I don't know what else Hunson has for us."

End of confessions.

Stimpy was quite snoring which was preventing the others from sleeping, Hunson when he arrived noticed the contestants were up and about.

"Say, I was going to wake you all, what kept you up?" asked Hunson.

"Stimpy and his stupid snoring" said Ren.

"Well, go wake him up" laughed Hunson.

Ren ends up heading over and starts to smack Stimpy.

"Is he okay when he does that?" asked Hawkeye.

"Nah, I always do this to Stimpy all the time, wake up you idiot" said Ren as he slapped Stimpy one more time.

"Duh, is it the next challenge already?" asked Stimpy.

"Heck yea it is, just let me show you the way" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson led the way they were led to a pair of logs with some clothes and makeup.

"Today's challenge is dress the log, which ever team dresses their log the best wins immunity" said Hunson.

Confessions:

Leatherface ended up being thrilled as he displayed his chainsaw ready for action.

"Gosh, it's almost like Hunson knows us!" laughed Stimpy.

"Another dumb challenge" sighed Sinestro.

End of confessions.

"Dressing up a log, is that it?" asked Oliver to Hunson.

"Yep, just use the material you have acquired right here" continued Hunson, "I'll check back."

Sinestro wanted to cause some mischief, and he noticed Leatherface was eager to do some damage to the log.

"Excuse me for one moment chap" said Sinestro as he pulled over Leatherface, "I see you got your chainsaw ready right?"

Leatherface ends up nodding.

"Well, Stimpy could use your help in carving up that log with that chainsaw of yours" laughed Sinestro.

As for Stimpy, he was testing out poor Chucky as a dummy with the makeup and the dress.

"This is embarrassing" sighed Chucky.

"You look so lovely!" laughed Stimpy.

"At least it's not me" laughed Freddy.

"Don't worry, we should do you after the log" laughed Deadpool.

"Heck you'll look so pretty" added Lady Deadpool which Freddy ended up backing away.

"Now it's time to do the log" laughed Stimpy.

But as Stimpy and the others were heading over to where the log was located, they were all in shock as Leatherface was busy with his chainsaw doing his thing with the log.

"The log, it's ruined, we're going to lose!" cried Ren.

"Say now you put that chainsaw away" said Stimpy to Leatherface who turned around.

As Stimpy was helped by Deadpool and Lady Deadpool to subdue Leatherface, the Sleak Sharks were on their way to victory as Max McMann had the perfect log look being similar to his hair.

"Ha, this might work" said Courtney.

"I knew you Canadians would come to my side" laughed Max.

"Oh it's lovely" laughed Ursela.

Soon it was time for Hunson to judge the two teams on how they dressed up their logs, Hunson gazed at the Lucky 13 which dispayed how they were not so lucky as the poor log was carved right up by Leatherface and his chainsaw.

"Wow, that's a big mess" laughed Hunson.

"He killed our log" said Stimpy referring to Leatherface.

"Which means by default, the Sleak Sharks win immunity!" laughed Hunson.

"Heck yea my looks knocked them down" laughed Max.

Once again it was time for the Lucky 13 to vote off someone, during the confessions, each member of the team displayed their disgust excluding Sinestro whom wanted to see Leatherface be voted off.

Confessions:

"Log hater" said Stimpy as he voted for Leatherface.

"Go cut wood somehwere else" said Lady Deadpool.

"Go away log hater" said Deadpool.

"Idiot" said Ren.

"Ha, I just love this!" laughed Sinestro as he voted for Chucky.

"Darn log hater" said Chucky.

"Glad I wasn't behind this" laughed Freddy.

"So long" said Quan Chi.

"Ha, that was a laugh" laughed Pennywise.

End of confessions.

It was the choice between Chucky and Leatherface, but all knew who was to leave instead.

"Wow, Leatherface, you were too much happy with that chainsaw of yours, that got yourself into trouble and Chucky not a happy camper with that dress" laughed Hunson.

"If I am forced to wear a dress again, I will show you why I was down here to begin with" said Chucky.

"But thankfully you won't go for now, Leatherface is going" laughed Hunson.

Leatherface was soon grabbed by the Legendary Billy and placed on the Catapult of Shame where he was launched right off.

"See ya later loser!" laughed Mindy as she was the one who pulled the lever.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 13!" laughed Hunson.


	5. Powdered Toastman Commercial

Chapter 5: Powdered Toastman Commercial

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 13, it was dress your log time, yes everyone's favorite log was used in this challenge where the two teams dressed up, unforntately, Lucky 13 wasn't so lucky as Leatherface decided to redecorate the log himself with disasterous results.

In the end, the Lucky 13 voted off Leatherface whom ended up being catapulted off in the Catapult of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 13!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept out in the open peacefully, Stimpy could smell something tasty something he hadn't smelled in a long time. Ren could smell it too, along with the other contestants.

"What is that smell?" asked Max.

"Smells like, like toast" said Courtney.

"Correct!" laughed Powerdered Toastman whom made the appearance, "I have been summoned by Hunson to take you to your next challenge."

Confessions:

"Oh joy Powerdered Toastman!" laughed Stimpy.

"Uh, what a lame superhero, I wish I fought someone like that, it'd make me look good" laughed Sinestro.

"Never saw such a big toast" said Chucky, "wow that's getting me hungry."

End of confessions.

As Powerdered Toastman led them to the area where the challenge was going to take place, there were two sets with the kitchen and Hunson in a director's uniform.

"Okay people this is a very simple challenge you are going to create a Powerdered Toastman commercial, I along with my daughter Marceline and Powerdered Toastman will be the judges" continued Hunson.

"Oh joy, another wonderful challenge!" laughed Stimpy as he quickly got everyone setup for his team.

Sinestro hated being in the commercial as he was gathering the amount of toasts to be toasted in the toaster oven. Jason was prepared to butter the toast as he did just that while Freddy was going to taste it.

"This better be a good piece of bread" said Freddy.

Freddy had one bite.

"Say your lines" whispered Stimpy.

"Oh boy, there is something that is lacking here, but what could it possibly be?" asked Freddy which he nudged his shoulder to Pennywise.

"Oh, the Powerdered Toast!" said Pennywise as he got up.

Pennywise had Chucky go up on the shelves to find the Powerdered Toast, as Chucky helped with trying to pour the Powerdered Toast, nothing came out.

"Uh oh, out of Powerdered Toast" said Pennywise.

"What are we ever going to do?" asked Ren.

"Oh, I know, we should call Powerdered Toastman to the rescue!" laughed Deadpool.

"Yea, I could just make that stuff appear with my magic" laughed Quan Chi.

"Ssh, you'll ruin it" said Lady Deadpool.

Suddenly Powerdered Toastman made an appearance.

"So, you're all out of Powerdered Toast" said Powerdered Toastman which everyone on Lucky 13 nodded.

Powerdered Toastman ended up borrowing Jason's machete and started to scrap some of the powerdered toast off of himself and onto their toasts.

"Off I go" laughed Poweredered Toastman.

Soon it was going to be the Sleak Sharks' turn which ended up being a disaster, Duncan along with Kingpin began to fight over the empty box.

"Give it to me!" roared Duncan.

"No, I want to do it!" roared Kingpin.

"Hmm, how do you think this works, oh I know I'll put it on high" laughed Ursela.

"Wait!" cried Courtney.

Unfortnately, the toast ended up becoming quite black and stale as it popped up.

"Nice going Ursela, where is that box?" asked Courtney, "You know the one that has to make the powerdered toast in it, that's empty?"

"Oh, I got it" said Alejandro as he grabbed the box from Duncan and Kingpin, "oh dear, it looks like we're all out of powerdered toast. Even Powerdered Toastman can make even a blacken toast taste better."

"Did somebody say Powerdered Toastman?" asked Poweredered Toastman who showed right up in the nick of time, "Don't worry, my powers even make the worse of the toast taste good."

Powerdered Toastman ended up grabbing Mileena.

"Could you please use your claws to scratch the powerdered toast onto the toasts ma'am?" asked Powerdered Toastman which Mileena nodded.

Mileena ended up scratching the powerdered toast onto the black stale toasts.

"This better work" said Viper who ended up taking one bite.

Viper ended up spitting out the stale piece of toast.

"Bah, useless!" cried Viper.

"And I think I know who the winners are for this challenge, Lucky 13, Sleak Sharks you'll have to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be a tough choice, Duncan and Kingpin still hated each other, but Viper was also on the hit list to be voted off, as the contestants finished voting, Hunson ended up noticing Duncan and Viper were the ones left.

"Wow, Duncan still hating Kingpin I see, and Viper that wasn't smart that you made Powerdered Toastman look like a fool, well, the one who'll get to stay for the next challenge will be Duncan, not Viper" laughed Hunson.

Poor Viper ended up being placed onto the Catapult of Shame and was launched right off.

"See you later loser!" laughed Mindy.

"Ha, let's hope to see more interesting challenges next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 13!" laughed Hunson.


	6. Puke Before Christmas

Chapter 6: Puke Before Christmas

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 13, it was Powdered Toastman! Yep, our contestants had to create a commercial about him to win the challenge, for Lucky 13, Stimpy knew the game perfectly and got his team immunity, however the Sleak Sharks didn't sleak so far, they got a bad rating and Viper ended up taking the Catapult of Shame out.

So who will be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 13!

End of commentary.

Stimpy was rather excited on what sort of challenge could come up with next as he was anxiously awaiting it.

Confessions:

"Oh joy, these challenges have been a thrill!" laughed Stimpy.

"Bah, where does Hunson get these ideas from?" asked Sinestro.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out in the open, a good smell as if something good was being cooked was coming their way. Stimpy's big blue nose picked up the scent.

"I hope it's chimchangas!" laughed Deadpool as he got up.

"It smells like roast turkey" said Lady Deadpool.

"I thought Thanksgiving was over" said Deadpool.

"Attention!" said Hunson, "Next challenge is a Christmas Grossout Challenge!"

Confessions:

"Joy!" cried Stimpy.

"How disgusting" said Kingpin.

End of confessions.

As the contestants followed Hunson, the Titans along with Mandy, Billy, Mindy and Grim were finished making their meals.

"Ha, I hope you like it because even though it has a good smell it doesn't have the right sort of texture you were hoping for" laughed Grim.

Grim ended up displaying one of the grossest turkeys ever which the stuffing was crawling with bugs, while Billy brought out the ham covered in hairballs.

"This is disgusting" said Oliver.

"Whoever can survive chowing down on the most wins immunity for their team" said Hunson.

Hunson ends up blowing a whistle as the contestants began eating, Stimpy was well ahead of everyone, while Sinestro's face turned green as he couldn't eat anymore. Pennywise didn't even want to dig in the bugs that were within the turkey.

"Say are you a spider?" asked Chucky to Pennywise, "I thought you were going to eat these guys."

"Uh, not me" said Pennywise, "I don't eat my own kind."

"I'll eat them for you" said Stimpy as he scarfed them down.

Ursela was catching up for her team as she continued to eat, Kingpin and Duncan both didn't go any further as they noticed how gross Ursela was in her habits.

Confessions:

"She's worse than that cat with the big blue nose" said Duncan.

"Uh, I wanted her out from day one" said Kingpin.

End of confessions.

As most members of both teams began to drop out it soon came down between Ursela and Stimpy.

"Stimpy, you must win this one for us" said Ren.

"Oh don't worry Ren, I got this one in the bag" said Stimpy.

"Are you sure, because I can eat anything you throw at me" laughed Ursela.

"And we didn't forget a disgusting dessert!" laughed Hunson.

Soon a disgusting cake made up of mud, dirt and worms were displayed.

"Whoever finishes the cake first wins immunity for his or her team" said Hunson, "and go!"

Both Ursela and Stimpy dove into the disgusting cake and began to chow down, Sinestro's face turned green again as Stimpy act some worms and swallowed them whole causing him to puke. Quan Chi did about the same thing as well as he couldn't stand the sight of this. Ursela was about to beat Stimpy, when suddenly her stomach began to grumble.

"Ha, looks like you might get that wish after all" said Duncan to Kingpin in referring to getting rid of Ursela for good.

Ursela ended up turning around all quite sick and ended up puking all over her own teammates.

"Okay, now she's gone" said Duncan.

"And the winners are the Lucky 13!" laughed Hunson, "Looks like we may need a larger catapult."

Indeed it was time for the Sleak Sharks to vote off someone again, a vote between Kingpin and Ursela.

"Wow Kingpin, Ursela didn't like that when you went behind your back against her" laughed Hunson, "and Ursela, puking on your team, that's a no, no. But the one who will get to stay for another day will be Kingpin, sorry Ursela you're out."

Ursela had to be lifted by Raven and her powers onto the large Catapult of Shame.

"Uh, it's heavy duty lifting trying to concentrate with someone that large" said Raven.

"I heard that!" roared Ursela.

Mindy ended up pulling the lever sending poor Ursela flying in the air.

"See you later loser!" laughed Mindy.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 13!" laughed Hunson.


	7. An Explosive New Year

Chapter 7: An Explosive New Year

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 13, it was an unforgetable Christmas meal, meaning our contestants had to dine on some of the wore tasting Christmas-related stuff causing members of the Sleak Sharks to puke all over the other contestants, specifically Ursela since she ended up eating the most and sadly, she had to say goodbye whch thrilled Kingpin not having to deal with her anymore.

So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 13!

End of commentary.

As the contestants were sleeping, jingle bells ended up waking them all up.

"Hey, Christmas was just a few days ago" said Ren.

"Hey, I almost forgot a few presents, go open them" laughed Hunson.

"Oh joy, I bet it's challenge related" laughed Stimpy.

Stimpy raced to the presents that were under the Christmas tree first, as he began to open it, they were explosives and fireworks.

"Hey, what kind of presents are these?" asked Stimpy.

"Oh boy, Santa got my letter!" laughed Deadpool as he noticed the explosives.

"Mine too" added Lady Deadpool.

"What the heck are we going to do with these explosives?" asked Kingpin.

"Duh, bring in the New Year" said Duncan.

"Yea, Duncan is right, this is a New Years themed challenge where you're going to ring in the New Year, we have brought over two structures from Earth, the Daily Planet and a spare Helicarrier that was just floating around.

The scene ends up changing to Nick Fury being quite angry with SHIELD.

"I can't believe a spare Helicarrier went missing!" cried Nick Fury as he was yelling at everyone.

The scene then changes back to the Nightosphere.

Confessions:

"I've always wanted to blow up the Daily Planet" laughed Lex.

"Finally, something to blow up!" laughed Deadpool.

"Some fun in these challenges" laughed Chucky.

End of confessions.

"Okay, the Lucky 13 gets to have the Daily Planet, while the Sleak Sharks get to have this spare Helicarrier they can toss explosives, which ever team makes the most effort in causing the biggest explosion wins immunity" said Hunson.

"Give me that, I'm an expert at these things" said Duncan.

"Oh really, I know a few people whom are far better than you punk" said Kingpin.

"What was that?" asked Duncan.

"I said I can be able to explode this Helicarrier better than you" continued Kingpin.

"Ha, I'm with Kingpin on this one" laughed Max as he joined forces with Kingpin, "after all I bust out people just like him back when I was a defense attorney in life."

"I'm with Kingpin" said Two-Face.

"Same here" added Starkiller.

"Wait, you're just going to side with him?" asked Duncan.

"As a matter of fact, we all are" continued Courtney as she took sides herself.

Duncan grumbled as he began to help Courtney and the others plant explosives on the Helicarrier, meanwhile, Lex Luthor was inside the Daily Planet as Chucky, Freddy and Jason were setting the charges.

"Nice interior" said Lex, "too bad this is going to go all to pieces."

"I got Louis Lane's desk!" laughed Deadpool, "I got a picture of Superman!"

"Give me that!" cried Lex as he grabbed the picture of Superman an started to stomp on the picture.

"He doesn't like Superman very much" whispered Deadpool to Quan Chi whom was also planting explosives.

"All set" laughed Ren.

"Good" said Lex.

As everyone got out of the Daily Planet, Ren was more than eager to pull the switch that would set off the explosives.

"Hold your horses there" laughed Hunson, "let's wait for the other team to finish too."

Duncan wasn't the only one not enjoying being pushed around by the Kingpin, Alejandro didn't appreciate it either which Oliver and Hawkeye ended up overhearing their conversation.

"Can you believe it, Mr. Expert thinks he can explode this structure wide open" said Duncan.

"I know, the nerve of him" added Alejandro referring to Kingpin.

"Wow, those two really have it in for Kingpin" said Hawkeye as he overheard their conversation with Oliver.

"I hate being a tattle teller, but we're going to have to probably spill the beans when it's the right time" said Oliver.

As the two teams had all of their members outside of their structures, Hunson gave the signal, Ren happily pressed the button which exploded the Daily Planet, while Kingpin was in command of expoding the Helicarrier. For the scores, the scores soon tallied Lucky 13 to be 9.9.

"Ha, that's a nice score!" laughed Deadpool.

For the Sleak Sharks, they were short of just two points as they got 9.7 as their score.

"Wow, sorry close but no cigar, looks like the Sleak Sharks will be voting off someone" said Hunson.

For Oliver and Hawkeye, it was time to spell the beans on Duncan and Alejandro as they chatted privately with them.

"I already know Duncan has it in for me, but if we get rid of Alejandro first, maybe Duncan wouldn't have anyone to pal around" said Kingpin.

"Well I guess we're voting for Alejandro then" laughed Hawkeye..

For the Sleak Sharks, someone was going to be voted off, it was going to be a choice between Alejandro and Kingpin.

"Wow, Alejandro, didn't expect you to be here to soon" laughed Hunson, "and Kingpin, looks like there is some tension brewing between you and the other contestants."

"Ha, I know I already have two votes for me" laughed Kingpin.

"Which you're absolutely correct, because Alejandro will be voted off" laughed Hunson.

"What, you're making a mistake here, Duncan is very resourceful, my amigo will find a way to get even with you all!" roared Alejandro as he was being taken away by the Legendary Billy.

Alejandro is then placed onto the Catpult of Shame and is launched off by Mindy.

"See you later loser!" laughed Mindy.

"Will Alejandro be proven right about Duncan getting even? Or will Duncan take a dive like Alejandro? Find out next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 13!" laughed Hunson.


	8. New Year Resolutions

Chapter 8: New Year Resolutions

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 13, it was a explosive New Year, where our contestants were going to blow up something, for the Lucky 13, it was the Daily Planet, and for the Sleak Sharks it was going to be a spare Helicarrier that we just happen to find laying around.

However, Alejandro didn't seem like the participant he should have been for the Sleak Sharks, and for that, he was voted off after his team lost again. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 13!

End of commentary.

Both Kingpin and Duncan were still at each other's throats as neither of the two could stand each other.

Confessions:

"I'd never hire a punk like him if I have a second chance in life" said Kingpin.

"So that large crook thinks he's so tough, I'll show him a thing or two" laughed Duncan.

End of confessions.

As the the contestants slept out in the open, Hunson came by with a rocket launcher where he ended up firing out fireworks with it.

"Did you like that wake up call?" asked Hunson.

"How did you use fireworks as ammo?" asked Chucky.

"Hey it's simple when you're the ruler of the Nightosphere which I am" laughed Hunson, "anyway today's challenge will be all aboue New Year's Resolutions."

"Don't tell me that we have to follow this" said Ren, "no one ever is able to do it."

"That's indeed true" added Quan Chi.

"But this is an endurance challenge, the New Year Resolution theme is going to be exercise, and eating healthy!" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"They better have something healthy that tastes good" said Pennywise.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were shown to an area, there were a bunch of tredmills waiting for them, one for each contestant as they hopped right on, Hunson gave the signal.

"Ren, I'm already too tired and we've already started" said Stimpy.

"You fool, do you want us to lose?" asked Ren.

Sinestro then hatched up an idea on how to get rid of Stimpy.

"Hey Stimpy" said Sinestro as he was on Stimpy's other side, "don't listen to him, your resolution can be relaxing."

"Oh no you don't, you didn't just do what I think you did, did you?" asked Ren to Sinestro.

"So what are you going to do about it?" laughed Sinestro.

"He's right Ren, I can't go on anymore" said Stimpy as he slumped down.

"Oh, if Stimpy is kicked off, you're going to get it pal" said Ren.

"Not a chance" laughed Sinestro as he gave an evil smile.

"That was kind of mean what he did to Stimpy" said Lady Deadpool to Ren, "maybe I can help out."

"Hmm, you are just like your male counterpart being able to heal faster than me" said Ren, "so do what you must do to Sinestro."

Lady Deadpool then gave a glare at Sinestro.

"Oh, so you're willing to bet on racing me on this tredmill?" laughed Sinestro, "You're on!"

Poor Sinestro, he shouldn't have taken that challenge for Lady Deadpool, as Sinestro began changing the settings as well as Lady Deadpool, Lady Deadpool was able to go really fast since she had hacking abilities, while poor Sinestro soon fell right off his tredmill crashing right on the ground.

"Hey, you decided to take a break too!" laughed Stimpy.

For the Sleak Sharks, Max McMann was an expert at it, while Duncan and Kingpin were already tired, while Two-Face hadn't start on the tredmill at all, because he had flipped a coin on chance whether or not, not to go on the tredmill.

"So how come you're not going?" asked Duncan to Two-Face.

"It was heads" continued Two-Face.

Soon came the eating challenge where disgusting food was displayed that was supposed to be healthy, the survivors of the first part of the challenge went for the food. Pennywise ended up puking all over Ren and the others remaining on his team while Oliver, Hawkeye, Max McMann along with Courtney, Starkiller and Mileena were left in their team.

"And it seems the winners here are the Sleak Sharks, for Lucky 13, which you were not so lucky this time, you're going to have to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

Indeed it was going to be a choice between Sinestro and Pennywise.

"Wow, Sinestro and Pennywise, never thought to see you two here, Pennywise not a smart move puking on everyone on your team, and Sinestro that was kind of mean what you tried to do to Stimpy but you're not going to be voted off, Pennywise is" continued Hunson.

"Ha, let's see if you can try to come up with something else in trying to get rid of me" laughed Sinestro to Ren.

"Oh, we'll see about that" laughed Ren.

For Pennywise he was taken to the Catalpult of Shame where Billy was more than eager to pull the lever.

"This clown is creeping me out, but I must pull that lever!" laughed Billy as he ended up pulling it sending Pennywise off flying into the air.

"Bye, bye, loser!" laughed Mindy.

"So Sinestro has created some tension between Ren and Stimpy, will he succeed in breaking them apart, and what about Duncan versus Kingpin? Will they tear each other up too? Find out next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 13!" laughed Hunson.


	9. Play with the Baboon

Chapter 9: Play with the Baboon

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 13, it was New Years Resolutions in terms of losing weight for our contestants! First, they had to go on tredmills which tired them out and next came disgusting health food that made everyone puke!

Pennywise of Lucky 13 puked the most and was sent off on the Catapult of Shame! So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 13!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept out in the open, Duncan and the Kingpin were still not happy with each other, along with in Lucky 13, Sinestro and Ren.

Confessions:

"That Sinestro is going to go down for messing with Stimpy in the last challenge" said Ren.

"Ha, that little dog can think he can take me on, I say bring it" laughed Sinestro.

"Stupid punk, I would never hire someone like him to do my dirty work" said the Kingpin referring about Duncan.

"Lose some weight pal" laughed Duncan, "he's the anti-Owen!"

End of confessions.

While the contestants continued to sleep, Hunson ended up using a whip to get everyone up.

"Up, up, up!" roared Hunson.

"Geeze!" cried Oliver as he was getting whipped.

"Just let me sleep a little longer" said Max which he was whipped by Hunson, "okay, okay I'm up!"

"So what's the challenge for today?" asked Freddy.

"Come this way" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson led them the way where the challenge was going to take place, a bacoon was sleeping in a large pen minding its own business.

"Today's challenge is that each team member will have to send in one member of the team to go in there and try to upset that baboon and try to survive, which ever team has the most survival time wins immunity" said Hunson.

"I volunteer him" laughed Ren pointing to Sinestro.

"Fine, I have dealed with creatures like this before" said Sinestro.

"How about the Canadian Hater?" asked Courtney referring to Max McMann.

"What, me?!" cried Max who really didn't want to go in there, "Come on, why not someone with an expertise in handling such a violent creature go in there first?"

"Oh no, your smooth talk won't get you out of this one" said Courtney.

Courtney grabs Max and shoves him into the pen while Sinestro calmly walks in with the door swinging close.

"Let me out!" cried Max.

"Hmm, maybe I can help your little friend on your team out" laughed Sinestro.

Sinestro rushed over to where the baboon was sleeping and ended up bashing it on the head.

"He did it" said Sinestro referring to Max as he was pretending not to be involved.

The baboon roared and charged at Max, it ended up tearing him to shreds and soon turned on Sinestro who was able to thrawt the beast. Next two were Duncan and Chucky.

"Hey, that baboon will tear your arm off" laughed Duncan.

"Hey don't knock my size!" roared Chucky.

Soon the baboon glared at them both and started tearing them up, next Deadpool and Hawkeye entered the pen. Hawkeye had to run for his life as Deadpool was riding on the baboon as a horse.

"Hey, look what I just did!" laughed Deadpool.

Hawkeye was able to last very long within the pen with Deadpool and the baboon, when Oliver and Jason stepped into the pen, Jason was able to take many blows which provided cover for Oliver which he used against the baboon to hit back with his arrows. For Starkiller and Lady Deadpool, Lady Deadpool tried to copy what her male counterpart did in riding the baboon, however Starkiller ended up using his lightsabers to slice at the baboon and also slicing Lady Deadpool and some of her limbs off.

"Wow, lost of limbs!" laughed Hunson.

The baboon ended up grabbing Lady Deadpool's arm and using it as a chew toy.

"See what you did!" cried Lady Deadpool to Starkiller.

As the other contestants from each team tried, Stimpy lasted pretty long, however, Courtney was able to add time to her team lasting even longer than Stimpy and the others on Lucky 13.

"Ha, looks like I taught them all a lesson" laughed Courtney.

After tallying which team lasted the longest with the baboon it was clear that the Sleak Sharks were the winners.

"The winners of the challenge are the Sleak Sharks, for Lucky 13, you'll have to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be a vote between Sinestro and Lady Deadpool, for Sinestro he ended up making a back end deal with Deadpool to take down his female counterpart.

"So, you want me to take her down, no problem" laughed Deadpool.

"Just stuff the ballots when no one's looking" continued Sinestro.

"Will do" laughed Deadpool.

When it came down to see who'd get voted off, Ren was hopeful Sinestro would get voted off.

Confessions:

"That creep deserves to go" said Ren.

"I am confident that I am going to stay" laughed Sinestro.

End of confessions.

As Hunson looked at the votes he was rather surprised.

"Wow, Sinestro, you get to stay, Lady Deadpool doesn't, ha!" laughed Hunson.

"Impossible" said Lex, "we did not vote for her."

"Sorry, votes don't lie" laughed Hunson.

Poor Lady Deadpool soon found herself on the Catapult of Shame where Mindy ended up pulling the lever.

"Ha, see you later loser!" laughed Mindy.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 13!" laughed Hunson.


	10. Make Mr Horse Happy

Chapter 10: Make Mr. Horse Happy

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 13, the challenge was to survive being mauled by a baboon! Yep, our contestants did their best in trying to prove to show that they can stand up to the blood thirsty primemate! However, for someone like Lady Deadpool, things went bad to worse as the baboon thought her limbs were chew toys and eventually she was kicked off.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 13!

End of commentary.

Deadpool was thrilled he was the only Deadpool again.

Confessions:

"Ha, I am so glad that female version of me is gone" laughed Deadpool, "because there should be only one Deadpool, being me!"

"Uh, I wish both of those Deadpools should have gone" sighed Freddy.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out in the open, Hunson ended up coming around as a clown and began to honk a clown horn at everyone.

Confessions:

"Well, at least Pennywise isn't around to see that" laughed Chucky.

"Uh, clowns" sighed Kingpin, "I got a green haired one to deal with already."

End of confessions.

"Guess what today's challenge is?" asked Hunson.

"Oh, dress up like a clown?" asked Stimpy.

"Getting closer, it's to make Mr. Horse happy!" laughed Hunson.

"You mean the Horse that never smiles?" asked Ren.

"Yep, that's the one" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson led the contestants to where Mr. Horse was, Mr. Horse was sitting on a chair near a table.

"So Mr. Horse, today's your lucky day, you get to choose the winners to see which team will make you the happiest" continued Hunson.

"Okay" continued Mr. Horse.

Soon there were droves of clown outfits that came out or other sorts of material which the contestants could use ot make Mr. Horse happy.

"I say we dress up like clowns and make Mr. Horse happy" laughed Stimpy.

"That's the dumbest thing ever" continued Sinestro.

"Because of Sinestro being against my friend, I say we have to dress up like clowns" said Ren who was only doing it to spite Sinestro.

"What are you doing?" whispered Quan Chi to Ren.

"Simply sticking up for my friend, if Sinestro screws up, we can vote him off" continued Ren.

"Oh, a divide and conquer plan, I'm in" laughed Quan Chi.

As those on the Lucky 13 dawned the clown outfits, those within the Sleak Sharks went to put their cooking skills to the test. Kingpin had suggested a fine family receipe that'd make anyone happy.

"So you're sure your receipe can make Mr. Horse happy?" asked Courtney.

"It has never failed" continued Kingpin, "this family receipe has been handed down from generations within my family."

Confessions:

"So he thinks he's such a chef, well I'll show him" laughed Duncan referring to the Kingpin.

End of confessions.

As the two teams began to make their plans to make Mr. Horse happy, a very small car was provided for Lucky 13.

"We're going to get into that?" asked Sinestro.

"Heck yea we will, and I am going to be the driver" laughed Stimpy.

As those on Lucky 13 headed into the tiny car, Mr. Horse chuckled a little.

"Hey, it's working!" laughed Stimpy as he noticed Mr. Horse becoming a little bit happy.

"I can't feel my legs!" cried Sinestro.

"Oh, that's mine!" laughed Deadpool.

"Get off of me!" cried Lex as Jason was on top making everything quite cramped.

Stimpy ended up steering the tiny car with members of Lucky 13 within it, he tried his best, yet he ended up crashing the car which sent eveyrone tumbling right on out.

"Hey, at least I got a healing factor!" laughed Deadpool.

"No sir, I didn't like that" said Mr. Horse.

Next was the Sleak Sharks, Duncan had tried to do his best to sabotage the Kingpin and his cooking, yet if it were not for Starkiller to keep Duncan at bay, Kingpin would have never finished his receipe which was a fine cake. Courtney ended up delivering it to Mr. Horse and placed it on the table. As Mr. Horse sniffed the cake, he began to eat it entirely.

"Hmm, not bad, not bad" continued Mr. Horse.

"Well, I think we got ourselves a winner, the Sleak Sharks win, for Lucky 13, you're not so lucky again, you're going to have to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

Indeed it was going to be a choice between Sinestro and Ren which Sinestro was the only one who voted for Ren.

"You're going to pay for this" said Sinestro.

"Oh, I think it's you who are going to pay" laughed Ren.

"Well, it looks like Sinestro got the most votes, so therefore Sinestro gets kicked off" laughed Hunson.

"What?!" cried Sinestro.

"Bye, bye!" laughed Ren.

Sinestro ends up being led to the Catapault of Shame by the Legendary Billy, which Mindy ends up pulling the lever.

"See you later loser!" laughed Mindy.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 13!" laughed Hunson.


	11. Exploding Bumper Cars

Chapter 11: Exploding Bumper Cars

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 13, it was time to try to get Mr. Horse to smile for a change. However, that didn't go so well with the Lucky 13 team, as certain teammates like Sinestro didn't do their job to help out with their team.

For the Sleak Sharks, they were able to please Mr. Horse and win the challenge, as for Sinestro he got voted off by his team and sent off on the Catapult of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 13!

End of commentary.

Ren was rather pleased with the last challenge that finally kicked out Sinestro.

Confessions:

"About time that weirdo was finally kicked off" laughed Ren, "now we can concentrate on winning for once."

"Sinestro had it coming, it was only a matter of time" laughed Quan Chi.

"Yea, no more Sinestro!" laughed Deadpool.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out in the open, Hunson came along in a bumper car and honked the horn to get everyone up.

"Great, just what we need" said Courtney.

"Hey, how do you like a fun challenge being a bumper car challenge that's filled with explosives?" asked Hunson.

"Oh, I love bumper cars" laughed Stimpy.

"Well, you're going to like this one, whoever has the most team members survive the bumper cars wins immunity for their team" laughed Hunson.

As the contestants followed Hunson to the area for the challenge, there were a set of bumper cars, the blue cars were reserved for the Sleak Sharks and the red cars were reserved for the Lucky 13 members. Each member of each team got onto their bumper car.

"Okay, whoever knocks each other out and survives wins immunity for their team!" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson gave the signal to start the challenge, the bumper car that Courtney was on headed straight toward Chucky and his bumper car.

"Yeaaahhh!" cried Chucky as his bumper car exploded sending him flying right up in the air.

"So, she likes to play dirty, let's see how she likes it!" laughed Deadpool as he charged forward targeting Courtney.

Courtney was able to dodge Deadpool, instead Deadpool ended up hitting Two-Face and his bumper car sending him exploding right up into the air.

"Ha, looks like the Merc with the Mouth cannot get his target!" laughed Courtney.

Courtney then bumped her bumper car right toward Lex Luthor and his bumper car sending him flying after the explosives went off. For Lucky 13, Ren ended up bumping into the Kingpin and his bumper car sending him flying up in the air.

"Ha, ha!" laughed Duncan as he was laughing at the Kingpin.

Soon Ren came straight for Duncan which the same thing ended up happening to poor Duncan.

"Better not have laughed at me" laughed Kingpin.

Courtney along with Hawkeye and Oliver were on a roll getting rid of members of Lucky 13 with ease.

"Ha, got another one!" laughed Oliver as he knocked Freddy out.

Hawkeye eventually managed to get rid of Ren and also Stimpy as he bumped into their cars. As time was heading down, it was the obvious whom were the winners, but the Sleak Sharks again. Poor Quan Chi was doing his best to try to avoid them until the unthinkable happened as Courtney rammed her car right against his causing him to explode up in the air sending him flying and falling face flat down. When the time was over it was the obvious that the Sleak Sharks were the winners of the challenge.

"Well, it looks like Lucky 13 will continue to be unlucky and vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be a choice between Chucky and Lex Luthor.

"Hmm, Chucky looks like you got the bad luck of being the first one taken out and Lex, you don't have very good driving skills" laughed Hunson, "however the one whom will end up being voted off will be Chucky!"

"I knew my time was up" sighed Chucky

Mindy ended up grabbing him.

"This way loser!" laughed Mindy.

"You know, I hate it when people carry me like this" said Chucky.

"Too bad loser!" laughed Mindy as she put Chucky on the Catapult of Shame.

Mandy ended up pulling the lever this time with Chucky flying off.

"Well, that settles it then" said Mandy.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 13!" laughed Hunson.


	12. Very Unlucky 13

Chapter 12: Very Unlucky 13

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 13, it was time for exploding bumper cars! That's right! Our contestants were engaged in the battle of the bumper cars which the team that had the most contestants that survived would help their team win immunity.

Sadly for Lucky 13, things turned bad to worse for them, poor Chucky got kicked off in the end, and the rest of his teammates suffered too. So will Lucky 13 pick up? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 13!

End of commentary.

Members of Lucky 13 were not happy with the progress of their wins.

Confessions:

"Bah, what a bunch of losers!" cried Quan Chi.

"There must be some sort of a way I can get my team to win for once" said Lex.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept outside in the open, Hunson ended up sounding the alarm.

"Everyone up, up, up!" laughed Hunson.

"Oh I bet we can win this next challenge" laughed Courtney as she stretched.

"Heck yea we will" laughed Duncan.

"In spite of our short comings" added the Kingpin.

"It's arena time!" laughed Hunson.

Hunson soon led the other contestants to the arena where a large monster was in chains.

"He's a fiesty one" laughed Jake as he was trying to keep the monster calm.

"Yea, you know that" added Finn.

"He smells like loser!" laughed Mindy.

The large monster with its claws tried to slice Mindy with her comments.

"Yea, that's very smart of you Mindy" said Mandy.

"You mean we're going to have to fight that thing?" asked Courtney.

"Heck yea you are" laughed Hunson, "which ever team manages to crush it first wins immunity!"

The monster soon was released from its chains, it gave a loud roar throughout the arena and noticed the contestants. It charged at them, Freddy ended up leaping and started to use his claw against the monster with Mileena from the Sleak Sharks using her weapons. The monster swung them around and knocked them up sending them flying into the air and crashing onto the ground. Deadpool ended up bringing out his big guns and started shooting at the monster.

"Ha, let's see if you two can beat that!" laughed Deadpool to Hawkeye and Oliver.

"No problem" laughed Oliver.

Both Oliver and Hawkeye took out their arrows and started firing at them at the monster. Ren hatched up an idea how to stop the monster.

"Stimpy, use your disgusting hairballs!" laughed Ren.

Ren ended up doing just that, however Ren ended up miss firing and the hairballs ended up getting Quan Chi stuck in a sticky and disgusting position.

"You idiots!" roared Quan Chi.

Confessions:

"Ha, wow I'm impressed by that" laughed Lex.

"Bwahahahaha!" laughed Hunson.

End of confessions.

For other members of Lucky 13, Jason was smashed and crushed by the monster, and Deadpool was sliced into pieces.

"Great, I have to put myself together" sighed Deadpool, "give me a moment."

As for the Sleak Sharks, they were hitting the monster as best as possible, Hawkeye and Oliver finally both took down the monster as they fired their arrows at it sending it collapsing down to the ground.

"Yea, we did it, we won!" laughed Courtney.

"Yea you did, as for the Lucky 13, you're just turning out to be not so lucky" laughed Quan Chi.

Indeed it was going to be a vote between Quan Chi and Stimpy, yet the votes were stacked against Quan Chi.

"Well, well, well, Stimpy I never thought to see you here, and Quan Chi, ha that was funny the way you got caught like that" laughed Hunson.

"That wasn't any laughing matter" said Quan Chi.

"Yet you'll not stay, Stimpy will" laughed Hunson.

"What, this is an outrage!" roared Quan Chi.

Quan Chi was then grabbed by the Legendary Billy and tossed onto the Catapult of Shame where Mindy pulled the lever sending Quan Chi flying in the air screaming.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 13!" laughed Hunson.


End file.
